Envy of the True, Pure Blonde
by Cyburn
Summary: During her time in Rehab, Blaineley is reminded of a certain surfer girl who she despised out of envy. Oneshot


Envy of the True, Pure Blonde

**Disclaimer**

This is a oneshot about Blaineley's POV and her views of Bridgette. I do NOT own TDI or any of their characters and are property of FreshTV and Teletoon. Rated T for language.

Im not that great with coming up with stories and good writing, but this is just an experiment more like.

Several months after the end of Total Drama World Tour, Blaineley who had been tricked to being on the show by Geoff, for shipping Bridgette off to Siberia. Blaineley only lasted 2 episode before she was voted off with Courtney, in which she had the humiliation of being in a cast from the plane fall and even further injury by Owen during the last aftermath of TDWT, was in rehab for her physical and mental injuries and was by order not to be let out until the doctors saw fit.

**Rehab: Blaineley's room:**

When the hell am I gonna get out of here? Barked Blaineley as she did every day much to the annoyance of both the other residents and the supervisiors.

A male voice from the room next to her said "Shut the hell up you has-been hag!"

Blaineley shouted back "At least I aint some coke-snorter yuppie" The guard/supervisior said suddenly "Keep it down you two, youre both here for a reason!" Both rehab residents immediately quieten down.

**Rehab common room: (An hour later)**

Blaineley along with several other people, most of them women who were either B-list celebrities or daughters of well known celebrities who were in for either drugs or alcohol problems were watching the TV in which a show called Surfer Babes was on.

"Huh, those women are so jock-ish I bet they aint gonna have a man" said Stacey who was also in rehab and was in the same corridor as Blaineley. Blaineley agreed " Yeah, I know"

As the show started, Blaineley had noticed that one of the surfers seemed familiar to her, a blonde haired girl with a ponytail with her back in view and a thought suddenly came to Blainley's mind "It can't be….nah" Then the blonde girl from the TV turned and Blaineley suddenly realised that it was Bridgette would was a contestant on Total Drama and who Blaineley herself depised for several reasons such as being pretty much everything Blaineley wasn't: Pretty, Caring and Popular and the most jarring was a NATURAL blonde as opposed to Blaineley or Mildred in which was her real name.

"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE TO BE ON A SHOW LIKE THAT!" shouted Blaineley so loud that all of the rehab residents and supervisiors heard her. "THAT LITTLE VEGGIE-LOVING, ANIMAL CARING HIPPIE SHOULD HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH BACK IN SIBERIA!" Her statements shocked the other residents even Stacey who had earlier made fun of the women on that show.

**Blaineleys Room**

Blaineley stormed back into her room and locked the door and lied down on her bed strangling her pillow picturing it was Bridgette. "Why the hell does everyone love Bridgette! and not me"

"Just because she's caring, friendly and not a bitch" Blaineley said as she started to cry.

"She even felt sorry for me when I was in a body cast, even if I was the one who put a body bag over her and put her on the flight to Siberia." Blaineley had gotten out of bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror, what she saw her true self – hair barely blonde, with brown patches showing due to not buying blonde dye lately and her eyes covered in mascara from her tears. "AAAAHHHHH why do you look like this, you're so pathetic" she shouted at herself in the mirror and punched it cracking the mirror and causing her hand to hand to bleed.

**Several Hours Later**

After the doctors had bandaged her hand and given her some painkillers, she was returned to her room and she went to bed. As Blaineley fell to sleep she had this thought in her hand.

**Being famous is like a drug**

**It has it's highs and its lows**

**You get a distorted view **

**You feel sick at times**

**You need more to keep up**

**Like put others down **

**To hide your failures.**

_**The End**_


End file.
